User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Happy Tree Friends Survivals i like to believe is deaths
(Yo everybody, what's up? Now i am having time to do a blog ya know, so this time, i do a list about characters who DID survive to the end of episodes BUT i like to believe they died, even if confirmed that all of them survived, keep in mind this IS my opinion about the list, and i know they DID survive as said but i imagine at least they died somehow, do not worry i explain how they died, to not confuse anybody, last time i did opposite, deaths i like to believe is survivals, so today is characters who did survive in the end of an episode but imo they is dead so ok let's look at my little useless list of useless ideas, useless?!) 10: Cub in A Handy Nanny (Ok i know, we DID see Cub sleep and also, he was seen drinking milk, ok so he didn't die yet BUT as Handy died thanks to stupid Pop, Cub looks like he lost oxygen, i hope it happen, this is the ONLY yes the only episode i really couldn't forgive Cub despite he is a baby, he better not be alive in next episode he appear in, yes just because when he laughed at Handy, i can't believe this is last time we see Pop and Cub, and Handy too.... Also it would be fair if Pop or Cub died too but in this i really want it to be fair so... Cub lost oxygen, yes he got pacifier in end and sucks on it too but i bet he didn't do it actually, he is dead some reason, now i know this is nonsense but i wants justice so for laughing at somebody who lacks hands it could be karma!) 9: Mr. Pickels in Spare Tire (Ok do this makes sense? Idk, and NO it is NOT because Lammy died that he can't go around and cause chaos, since imo Mr. Pickels IS real so Lammy isn't controlling him, the point is that they both are in the same pool so... When the bubble exploded and killed Lammy, i know it sounds impossible but i like to believe the whole pool exploded, causing Mr. Pickels only to die as well, not seen, yes not seen what happened to him, wouldn't he probably die by explosion like everybody else or not?) 8: The Baby Ant in Suck It Up (Welp he DID catch Sniffles' cold in the ending, but imagine: The cold was VERY deadly and dangerous, Sniffles had an awful disease that some reason could kill him sooner or later, and to be fair, it would be good IF after this episode, The Baby Ant is that sick like Sniffles, and there was no cure so The Baby Ant died of disease, since they started the fight VERY clearly this time, and The Baby Ant is the thief meanwhile Sniffles had awful disease and close to death (Glad he didn't die of disease btw!) AND died because of those maniacs, The Baby Ant got killed off due to being sick, ok it may sound silly but hey, finally something gets back at them eh?) 7: Everybody in Happy New Year (Ok so when i first saw it, i THOUGHT everybody seen had debetable deaths, tho everybody outside seems alive and ok, but ah well, Lumpy DID die and he killed Russell and Flaky at start, sure Cuddles is debetable, and even if i want Cuddles alive and it looks like just an injury to me... I think Cuddles died <:( Still, Nutty is the only character we saw both outside and inside and he died with Petunia, Giggles, and Toothy so everybody else outside is alive BUT how will i say this now eh? Welp IF only one glass chandelier or something like that, so outside, Handy was hanging out with Nutty and behind them, Pop and Cub and Sniffles follows them too to watch same movie inside, i think more glass chandeliers was inside, but seriously idk HOW many can be inside cinemas? I have been inside yes but i didn't pay much attention, IS this possible? *Shrugs* So.... Handy, Pop & Cub, Sniffles, Mime, Disco Bear, Lifty & Shifty and The Mole (Even if i hate it when The Mole dies) all decided to enter same movie after all, everybody either dies different deaths OR died same reason like other four, ok i like to believe it was either HUGE glass chandelier OR more was up there, so.... Everybody dies so, and it isn't so cool for Handy who rarely survives, and how about Lifty and Shifty? So they DID survive here too and yeah they didn't do anything actually but still sigh, so as you can see, they die here too with everybody else since Lifty and Shifty usually dies like everybody else, in this case... Cro-Marmot IS the only survivor in my opinion, since yeah he was outside and inside the ticket booth (or box office) ya know? So since he works there, he is lucky enough so... Cro-Marmot is only survivor!) 6: Giggles in Sea of Love (6 is like 7, 6 is not a normal episode and i like to believe she died too yes, idk why i thought it at start as well, the fish, it just RIPPED her face off, also did to Russell duh, Russell drowned i bet and when the fish did it to Giggles, welp not blood loss, it didn't look like blood spread everywhere outside, i bet the fish DID eat Giggles somehow, idk why, but i like to believe it could eat her somehow?) 5: Cro-Marmot in Autopsy Turvy (Welp :( He did probably just get injured but hey IF he can get injured even if inside the ice block he is inside, i bet he could be killed off somehow, since Cuddles and Toothy died, i like to believe Flippy's car also killed Cro-Marmot, so all three got squashed actually, and i know this sounds stupid but hey just imagine?) 4: Lumpy in Stealing the Spotlight (Yes, even he died, why and how? Seriously isn't it obvious? Even IF he took off his googles, he died with a smile, so he looks burned and his eyes pops and melts, i think he stands so and killed even himself, heck yeah, wouldn't always it be obvious? Welp and well as you CAN see, it sometimes would be dangerous, wouldn't ya think Lumpy died too since i do eh?) 3: The Crow in Aw, Shucks! (Yeah heck really, i count this bird as an antagonist, more then Lumpy, and since everybody died except for Lumpy, and the corns turns into popcorn, i like to believe the corn The Crow took turned into popcorn in the end and it broke his beak or something and killed him, however it should killed him as this is only episode where we see him so... Heck even the GALLERY is saying same thing, the episode should end with a pop when it turns black so yeah i believe The Crow DID then die, last pic says what happened to The Crow, anybody who believe so too?) 2: Cro-Marmot in Mime to Five (Once again, i like to believe Cro-Marmot died, and yes last blog i believed Sniffles turned back to life thx to Petunia to be sure, back to life and how did Cro-Marmot die? Welp the duck in end i believe IS one of Lumpy's Killer Ducks, Lumpy died by them of course i believe Killer Ducks even handle Cro-Marmot aha? Killer Ducks even handle Cro-Marmot by the end, i believe the duck eated Cro-Marmot alive, even whole block then unicycle is there alone, Mime got his chance to have the unicycle he always wanted so... As it COULD be where he is first seen with his unicycle then yeah, so the only three survivors in actual episode is Mime, Petunia, and Cro-Marmot, BUT i like even to believe that in MY version, Mime, Sniffles, and Petunia is the survivors and Cro-Marmot got eaten alive too so... But yes i like this way so Mime did get happy ending after all, good eh? *Thumbs up and winks* Fixed, i mean, anybody else thought the duck was gonna do this even if not possible? Come on admit don't be shy?) RUSSELL (YOUTUBE COPYRIGHT SCHOOL)! (That is right, now the other episode i listed is one i don't like, no deaths, wth? First time i saw this i DID actually thought it was blood and gore and also death in the end but when i rewatch it, i rewatch and Russell SURVIVED, welp he is the only character who suffers in this episode, and still even IF yes even if i like to believe the accident in the ending, Russell DID die, tho it is good but no matter what happens, it isn't a good episode for me anyway, but still really, he have eye open true but i think he DID die, so maybe better ending as said, i know he didn't but i said like to believe, i believe he died ok? So... Ok still no blood or gore, what is this? I thought if he died it would be more like HTF again!....) Ok guys.... Now, ya know both blogs, blogs where i think deaths is survivals and survivals is deaths, so make sure to check previous blog too as well, and don't forget to comment and like, so what do ya think of my list? Is there any episode ya think a character survives in BUT ya wanna believe they did die? Any of those i picked ya agree with me on? Please comment and tell me which ya agree me with, and disagree as well, if ya like, So still i tried my best, thanks for watching, and enjoy my blog bye! Category:Blog posts